


Unsaid

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Isadora always felt like kissing Violet's neck when she tied her hair up





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sempre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151329) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Isadora always felt like kissing Violet's neck when she tied her hair up leaving that part of her skin showing, but Isadora knew this was a sign that her girlfriend needed concentration so she was content to just look (and write about it of course).

Isadora always wanted to hug Violet when she woke up in the middle of the night sweating and screaming because of her nightmares. She said many names in the moments just before waking up, strangely however in the worst nightmares the name that came up most often was not Olaf but Beatrice, and Isadora is not sure if Violet is thinking about her mother lost in the fire or a girl that she loved like a daughter lost at sea. Isadora always followed her urges to hug Violet on those occasions, but she didn’t asked all the things she wanted to know, not anymore, every time she did that in the past Violet seemed to feel guilty as if she wanted to speak but the words couldn't come out. The lines between wanting and doing sometimes were very thin, other times they were an ocean.

Isadora sometimes felt like torturing herself and asking Violet if she would rather if it had been Duncan or Quigley that had survived instead of her. 

As if she could read her thoughts on those occasions Violet always went to her and kissed her lips lightly and said:

"I'm very happy to have you in my life"

It was not really an answer to her unasked question, but it was enough.


End file.
